Nate Archibald
'Nathaniel Fitzwilliam "Nate" Archibald ' is a main character in the ''Gossip Girl'' series of novels and on its television adaption, in which he is portrayed by Chace Crawford. Nate is best friends with Chuck Bass and is good friends with Dan Humphrey, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Nate appeared in 115 episodes. Summary Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald was born to Howard "The Captain" Archibald, a successful business magnate and former Navy captain, and Anne Archibald, a member of the Vanderbilt family, on April 5th, 1991. Nate is considered to be the "golden boy of the Upper East Side." Nate is best friends with Chuck Bass, with whom he attends the elite St. Jude's School for Boys and shares a deep friendship with. Throughout the show, Nate has been involved in numerous romantic relationships, none of which turned out successful. He once said to Dan; that all his life he has chased after girls that have been wrong for him. In the finale he is the only main character who is still single. Nate has aspirations for a future in politics, it was for this reason he took an interest in running The Spectator. In the finale, Nate on his way to Dan and Serena's wedding, tells a reporter his intentions of running for mayor of New York; to which he would be the youngest mayor in the city's history. Novel Series Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald is a lacrosse player at the elite St. Jude's School for Boys. His mother, Mrs. Archibald, is a French socialite, and his father, Captain Archibald, is a former Navy captain and a wealthy banker. He smokes copious amounts of marijuana and was once caught and sent to drug rehabilitation for buying a dime bag in the park, where he met and briefly dated Georgina Sparks. Nate's best friends are Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen. Nate's family resides in a gracious townhouse right off Park Avenue on the exclusive Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City, and his mother's French socialite family owns a summer chateau in Nice. He is a fan of sailing like his father, and wished to do that instead of attending Yale with his girlfriend Blair, although he expressed interest in attending Brown University. By the end of the series Nate has realized that he loves both Blair and Serena. At the end of the twelfth book he sails around the world with a friend of his father to avoid getting in between Blair and Serena. Television Series Season One In the series premiere Pilot, Nate is still dating Blair, as she's in the dark about him sleeping with Serena. They plan to have sex but don't, as he tells Blair that he slept with Serena before they do it. She decides to forgive him and they attend the Kiss on The Lips Party together. The next day, Nate spots Serena outside The Palace but she tells him they can't talk because she doesn't want Blair to be hurt. At Bart's annual brunch, he meets with Serena secretly and asks her to meet him in Chuck's suite so they can talk. She agrees but before he can meet her, Blair leads him up to the suite to have sex. They find Serena there, and Blair runs downstairs to tell Serena's date Dan about her sleeping with Nate. After the brunch, Nate tells Blair that she can either forgive him or they can break up; and she ultimately chooses to stay together (The Wild Brunch). During Ivy Week, Dan becomes jealous when Nate wins the chance to user the Dartmouth rep, especially because Nate isn't interested in going there. At the mixer, Nate gives his spot to Dan and finally tells his father he doesn't want to go to Dartmouth (Poison Ivy). Nate and Chuck participate in a Lost Weekend and he is drawn to Carter Baizen, a former classmate who claims to have shunned his wealthy life and traveled around the world. At Carter's invitation, Nate attends a poker game and loses quite a bit of money, and he realizes that Carter set him up. Chuck saves him from physical harm by paying his gambling debt, but when Nate tries to repay Chuck, he finds that his trust fund has been emptied (Bad News Blair). Although the money is later returned, Nate is curious and raids his father's study for answers, where he finds a bag of cocaine. Afterwards, he attends The Masquerade Ball and mistakenly tells Jenny (dressed as Serena) that he still loves her (The Handmaiden's Tale). His mother, Anne, later finds it hidden and believes that it is Nate's; his father lies and lets Nate take the fall (Seventeen Candles). Nate's father promises Nate that he only did drugs once, but Nate witnesses him purchasing coke again later. When he tries to tell his mother the truth, she does not believe him. He later confronts his father and accuses him of doing drugs, and his father (high on cocaine) punches him in the face. His father is arrested, and it is revealed that in addition to the drug-related charges, he is accused of embezzlement and fraud. The same night, Nate and Blair break up due to his not really loving her anymore (Victor Victrola). His father goes to rehab after nearly dying on Thanksgiving (Blair Waldorf Must Pie), and now that he has been relieved of his familial pressures, Nate has more time to miss Blair. He notices that she seems lighter and happier (as a result of having a secret relationship with Chuck, of which Nate is unaware), and he wishes to get her back. He asks her to attend the debutante ball with him as friends, and she agrees. He grills Chuck for advice on how to get Blair back. Chuck wants Blair for himself, so he plots to keep Blair and Nate apart by telling Nate that Blair is seeing Carter Baizen, whom Nate hates. Fueled by jealousy, Nate gets into a fight with Carter at the ball and is kicked out. Blair realizes that Chuck engineered the fight and ends their affair. She later reconciles with Nate, and they have sex together for the first time that night (Hi, Society). After going to Monaco with Chuck over winter vacation (Roman Holiday), Nate returns and tries to reunite with Blair. Chuck is jealous and threatens to tell Nate about his and Blair's affair if Blair renews a relationship with Nate. Blair therefore gives Nate the cold shoulder. However, after he attempts to save her from expulsion and gets suspended in the process, the two begin dating again (School Lies) until he learns of the secret fling between Blair and Chuck from Gossip Girl (A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate), breaking up with Blair and lashing out at Chuck, leaving him without a girlfriend or a best friend. He begins hanging out with Vanessa, and the two begin dating (Desperately Seeking Serena). In the final episode of the season Much 'I Do' About Nothing, Nate's father buys a passport and skips town after the Van der Woodsen-Bass wedding to avoid fraud charges. Chuck witnesses the deal and informs Nate. After he confronts his father, the two reconcile. He later breaks up with Vanessa because he realizes he has a lot going on in his life, and doesn't have time for a girlfriend. As the summer begins, he runs into Serena and they talk about their plans to be in the Hamptons. Season Two The season begins with Nate pretending to date Serena so she can recover from her breakup with Dan; and so he can have a secret affair with Catherine Beaton, the stepmother of Blair's new boyfriend Marcus Beaton. She is also much older than him and married (Summer Kind of Wonderful). Nate eventually turns to exchanging sex for Catherine’s money to aid him financially after the Archibald’s assets were cut off when Nate’s father fled the country. After Nate attempts to break up with her to be with Vanessa, Catherine confronts Vanessa and threatens to reveal Nate’s father’s whereabouts to the police in order to stay with Nate (The Dark Night). Vanessa discovers that Catherine is also having an affair with her stepson, Marcus. She turns to Blair for help, who concocts a plan to get Catherine out of the picture while also settling the Archibald debts, but after Vanessa decides she doesn’t trust Blair, she eventually gives the evidence to Catherine’s husband. After the scandal is revealed, Catherine and her family return to Brighton in England, sabotaging Blair’s attempt to blackmail her into paying off Nate’s debt, which Vanessa feels guilty about (The Ex-Files).. After a trip to Yale in the fall where they each find trouble after an identity crisis where both are known as the other, Nate befriends Dan (New Haven Can Wait). Dan, after visiting Nate’s house to find him, discovers that most of his possessions have been seized by the FBI and Nate is now living in an empty house with no electricity or water, just a few clothes and a sleeping bag. Dan briefs his father Rufus and Jenny about Nate's situation, and they offer for Nate to stay at the Humphrey’s loft. Nate is upset at first that Dan broke into his house and is making him feel like a charity case, but eventually accepts and moves in (Chuck In Real Life). Nate forms a strong bond with Jenny, who begins to develop feelings for him. After he rescues her from being taken advantage of by an older photographer, they share a passionate kiss (Pret-a-Poor-J). Nate helps Jenny with her guerilla fashion show at Lily and Bart’s gala and ends up publicly kissing her, ending up on Gossip Girl. This upsets Dan, who kicks him out of their loft, and Nate packs his stuff to leave for the Hamptons after stopping to mail a letter he has written to Jenny (There Might be Blood). In The Magnificent Archibalds, Nate and his mother stay at a friend's apartment in the city and discovers that his father is back in town, and claiming to want to take them with him to start a new life as a family in Dominica, where he has been living. Meanwhile Vanessa calls Chuck after being approached by an FBI agent regarding Howard Archibald. They arrange to meet Nate at Vanessa’s café, and the FBI agent informs them that Nate’s father was planning on holding him and his mother hostage in order to get the van der Bilt family to pay a ransom for their return. Upset by this news, Nate confronts his father and eventually convinces him to give himself up. Nate’s dad goes to jail and Nate and his mother reclaim their possessions. Nate and Chuck’s friendship is restored, and Nate and Vanessa’s relationship develops further, causing her to intercept Nate’s letter to Jenny confessing his feelings for her before Jenny could receive it. He later asks Vanessa to the Snowflake Ball, which they accepts, and they share a kiss, which is caught by a passerby and posted on Gossip Girl. Jealous of their relationship, Jenny confronts Vanessa, which results in a massive argument. Jenny proceeds to conspire with Blair’s minions to humiliate Vanessa at the Snowflake Ball by offering her a see-through dress to wear to the party. Feeling guilty, Vanessa eventually reveals to Jenny that she stole Nate’s letter before Jenny had a chance to read it. Too late to change her mind, Jenny’s plan is a success, but it ends up alienating Nate, who proclaims that he’s glad she never got his letter and pushes himself closer to Vanessa (It's a Wonderful Lie). After reconciling with Dan (Gone with the Will), his cousin Tripp van der Bilt asks him to join their family for a reunion in The Grandfather. Nate, thinking his grandfather William van der Bilt, is still angry at him and still upset he didn't help when he and his mother needed him, chooses not to go. But after being talked into it by Dan and Vanessa, he decides to and they resume their good relationship at the reunion. At a party thrown by William the next day, Vanessa discovers that Nate was offered a summer internship at the mayor's office, despite the fact that they already made plans to go backpacking in Europe together. She worries that he will be pushed into the van der Bilt machine and come out like Tripp, a serious politician focused on status. The two briefly argue and Nate finds Blair drunk and out of control, devastated by Chuck’s rejections and her failure to get into Yale or any other acceptable school. After she breaks down, Nate comforts her and the two begin to grow close again. Chuck doesn’t believe that their newfound relationship is merely friendship and relays his suspicions to Vanessa. She too believes that he and Blair are more than just friends, and confronts Nate, who is upset that Vanessa doesn’t trust him and breaks up with her. Nate then renews his relationship with Blair and they become a couple again (Remains of the J). In Seder Anything, Nate is asked to be Tripp's best man in his wedding to Maureen van der Bilt. Meanwhile, Blair makes a deal with William to be a bridesmaid and to be accepted to the Junior Whitney Committee if she convinces Nate to go to Yale. Before the rehearsal dinner, Nate learns that William was the one who had Howard arrested and investigated by the FBI. He tells everyone at the dinner during his best man's speech, and William admits he did it, but that he confronted Howard first to ask him to stop. He also tells Nate about his deal with Blair, which causes Nate to question his decision to trust her. They make up, but Nate is still worried about losing her due to her closeness to Chuck. To prevent this, he buys an apartment for them to move in to after graduation but instead of spending the night in it with him, she chooses to go with Chuck to find Georgina (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). When she returns, she tells Nate that she doesn't think they should move in together and they agree to go to prom together instead. At prom, they're crowned King and Queen but they break up; feeling like their relationship should stay in high school. In the finale The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Nate helps Serena, Blair, and Chuck find the real Gossip Girl; although they fail. He goes to his first day at his internship only to discover his boss is interested in him, so he quits and decides to accompany Vanessa backpacking instead. Season Three The season starts with Nate returning to Manhattan with Bree Buckley, a member of a political rival family. Wanting to show his family that he is his own person, he begins to date her (Reversals of Fortune). While Bree and Nate's relationship grows, Blair senses something suspicious about her and thinks she is up to something. Eventually, it is discovered that Bree wants to take down Carter Baizen, who is dating Serena, for leaving her cousin at the altar. Nate finds out, and even though Bree apologizes, he says it's not enough and breaks up with her (Rufus Getting Married). Nate decides to tell Serena where Carter is, and offers to help her help Carter by settling his debt through a poker match with Bree's brothers. To get them to play Carter's debt, he offers to play a photo of Tripp at his bachelor party with a bong. They lose, and PJ Buckley wins the photo. Serena later overhears Nate telling William that he used her to get back by betting a fake photo. Serena is so upset at being used to help Tripp's campaign for Congressman that she informs the Buckleys of Nate's trick and is rewarded by settling Carter's debt (Enough About Eve). On election day in The Grandfather: Part II, the van der Bilt family and Vanessa, who is covering Tripp's campaign for school, work to help Tripp win the newly opened Congressman seat in New York. After several polls predict Tripp to lose the election, a man who appears to have fallen into the Hudson River is saved by Tripp, who is hailed as a hero. However, when Vanessa later reviews her video footage, she realizes that the man who nearly drowned was paid off to give Tripp an edge in the last hours of the election. Vanessa confronts Nate about this fact and he is horrified at the thought. She admits that she is selling the footage to New York 1, a news network,, and Nate pleads with her to wait until after the election. She tells him that it is unethical, but he accuses her of only wanting the fame of catching the story. Nate returns to the campaign office to confront his grandfather for setting up the scheme, but he denies any involvement. Worried about the video's affect on the outcome of the election, Nate hires a person to pretend to be the woman buying the footage for New York to keep it out of the media. Vanessa ends up finding out about his betrayal, and the story is revealed on the news anyway. Nate takes matters into his own hands and takes the blame for orchestrating the fake drowning, and Tripp ends up winning the election. After the election, Serena is hired by Tripp to work for his office as Congressman, and the two begin to develop feelings for each other (They Shoot Humphreys, Don't They?). Nate tries to talk her out of these feelings, as Tripp is a married Congressman and has too much to lose, and volunteers to help her avoid him until he leaves for Washington D.C. While distracting her, he admits to her that he used to love her and tried to tell her, but told Jenny instead. As they're about to kiss, Tripp interrupts them, having found out his wife Maureen had set up the Hudson drowning scheme, and seeks out Serena for comfort. He and Serena leave together, and Nate is heartbroken (The Last Days of Disco Stick). In The Treasure of Serena Madre, Nate informs Maureen, who has suspicions about an affair, about Serena and Tripp's feelings for each other and steals a security tape from The Empire of Tripp and Serena kissing in the elevator. Tripp decides to leave his wife, encouraging Serena to be with him. While leaving to go away with Tripp, Serena is caught by Nate who tells her how he feels. She once again leaves him heartbroken, choosing Tripp. They head to a house outside the city in The Debarted and hide out for awhile, until Tripp leaves for an afternoon; claiming he's meeting with William. Serena becomes bored and calls Nate to see if he knows of anything she can do. While on the phone, Nate tells her that William is out of town and can't be meeting Tripp. He's meeting with Maureen, who proposes that he can stay with Serena behind the scenes so long as they stay married in public. Maureen goes to the house and blackmails Serena into accepting with a letter from her father William van der Woodsen that she found at the VDW's. When Tripp returns, they head back to the city but end up in a major car accident. Tripp flees the scene and Nate discovers the accident on his way to the house. At the hospital, Tripp tries to get in and see Serena but Nate punches him and tells him to leave. They start officially dating in The Hurt Locket and are dubbed the "Golden Couple". After Nate saves Jenny after she is drugged (The Empire Strikes Jack), she begins to develop feelings for him despite knowing he's with Serena. Meanwhile, Nate and Serena begin to experience problems, from miscommunication regarding the speed of their relationship, distrust over Serena lying about her adventures with Carter Baizen to find her dad (The Unblairable Lightness of Being), and hiding her mother's illness. Jenny attempts to sabotage the couple so she can be with Nate. Jenny’s lying and scheming (with some help from Chuck, who wants his best friend back) causes friction between Nate and Serena; however, when Serena walks in on Jenny trying to kiss him, Nate discovers her deception and kicks her out of his apartment (Dr. Estrangeloved). They later end up reconciling, and leave their friendship on good terms. Things with Serena are tested again in Ex-Husbands and Wives when he calls the cops after discovering that William lied about her mother being sick. In the season finale Last Tango, Then Paris, Nate discovers via Gossip Girl that Serena and Dan shared a kiss the night prior. He finds it in his heart to forgive her; however, Serena breaks up with him, saying that while she does love him, she needs a break from them. Nate, hurt, ends all connections to Serena, and tells Vanessa (who is currently away in Haiti, doing an internship with CNN) about what happened between her and Dan compromising their relationship, and ends the episode moving on from Serena. Season Four When the series resumes, it's revealed Nate spent the summer sleeping through Chuck's little black book to get over Serena. Before he returns to college he meets Juliet Sharp, a fellow Columbia student who helps him realize that he still has feelings for Serena that makes him act reckless (Belles de Jour). When Serena returns to the city (Double Identity) and tries to resume her friendship with Nate, he realizes he's still angry at her and begins too fall for Juliet and they begin a relationship (The Undergraduates). Their relationship goes smoothly until he begins to suspect that Juliet is hiding something from him and confronts her about it, but discovers she has a brother in prison. To make up for lying, she invites him to her apartment; but it's revealed she paid a doorman to let her use an apartment in the building for the night (Touch of Eva). Nate's father is transferred to Riker's Island Prison, where he is assaulted by Juliet's brother Ben Donovan as a way to send a message to Juliet about dating Nate. Feeling guilty, she breaks up with Nate to keep him and his family safe (Easy J). When trying to return her things to her in Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore, he discovers she lied to him about her apartment. He teams up with Vanessa to discover what she's really hiding, and takes Juliet out while Vanessa searches her real apartment. While having coffee, he learns that she is poor and returns all her clothes after wearing them once, and lives in a walk up building with cheap furniture. He invites her to the ballet that night and tells Vanessa to end the search because he has the truth. While in the apartment, Vanessa steals photos of Serena kissing her professor Colin Forrester and tells Nate at the ballet that she's planning to tell the Dean. Nate tells her not to, but she tries to anyway, with Juliet's help. Blair manages to get the USB with the pictures and drops it in champagne. Afterwards, Nate, Chuck, Serena, and Blair confront Juliet and he tells her that he doesn't trust her and never will again. After ending things with Juliet, he decides to try again with Serena back. He meets her outside her building and confesses that he still has feelings for her. In order to end his competition with Dan for Serena in The Witches of Bushwick, they decide to each invite her on a date and whoever's date she agrees to go on, gets to be with her. Nate wants to take her to watch him play a game of lacrosse, and then to dinner with all their old friends who will tell them how perfect they are together. However, Juliet, Jenny, and Vanessa are teamed up to ruin Serena. Jenny steals Serena's sim card and when Nate and Dan text her inviting her out, she agrees to both dates. At Chuck's Masked Ball, Juliet and Jenny dress up as Serena and kiss both Dan and Nate, respectively. When the real Serena tells Nate and Dan she didn't kiss them both, Nate clarifies that this is typical Serena behavior and that he is not going to let her pull him back in ever again. On Thanksgiving, Nate learns his mother filed from divorce from his father. He tries to get them back together and it works (Gaslit), until he learns Howard is up for parole and bought a house outside the city. He tells Anne, who decides once and for all to end her marriage to save her social reputation than her marriage. When he's released, Nate invites him to stay at The Empire Hotel over a halfway house (The Townie). After the holidays, Nate begins to worry that Howard isn't following the rules of his parole and is partying too much. After Bass enemy Russell Thorpe returns to town and throws a party, Nate learns that Howard has missed more than one job interview. He calls his father, who says he's at one right then. Nate doesn't believe him, but it's revealed that he took a job with Russell (The Kids Are Not Alright). When Nate finds out that the job is with Russell, he tells Chuck to ask his new friend Raina Thorpe to get him fired. Howard takes it as Nate not trusting him and moves out (Damien Darko). Howard is later accidentally copied on an email describing how the company is planning to dismantle Bass Industries and tells Nate and Chuck. This gets him fired, but helps his relationship with Nate (It-Girl Happened One Night). After being asked to distract Raina, Nate does so and they spend the day together (While You Weren't Sleeping). They end up developing feelings for each other and begin dating (Empire of the Son). Raina decides to search for her mother and Nate agrees to help. Chuck, having just been told that his father killed her mother in a fire, begs Nate to stop her. The two argue, and Nate eventually finds out the truth. He tells Raina, who tells her to choose their relationship or Chuck. He chooses Chuck until he sees him break a glass window upon learning Blair is engaged to Louis Grimaldi. He then calls Raina and decides to stay with her (The Princesses and the Frog). When he learns Raina brought Jack Bass to town to get revenge on Chuck, he teams up with Jack and Chuck to avoid being under the Thorpe wrath. Upon discovering Russell actually was responsible for Raina's mother's death and learning Raina is still planning revenge on Chuck, he tells her Russell did it (Shattered Bass). She calls Russell and cuts him off and as revenge, he kidnaps Blair. In the season finale The Wrong Goodbye, Nate, Chuck, and Raina save Blair. After it's all said and done, Russell is arrested and Raina and Nate break up, as she plans to return to Chicago. Nate and Chuck decide to have a Lost Summer and travel the world. Season Five As the season opens in Yes, Then Zero, Nate and Chuck end up in Los Angeles, where Serena is working on a film set. While there, Nate meets a woman who stays in his thoughts as he returns to New York. He meets her again and finds out her name is Diana Payne; and she offers him a job working at her newspaper The Spectator (Beauty and the Feast). However, after working for awhile, Nate discovers that Diana plans to alienate Gossip Girl and become the number one media in the city (The Jewel of Denial). When Dan's book ''Inside ''is released, Nate learns his character is a blend of him and Eric van der Woodsen (Memoirs of an Invisible Dan). He's offended, but gets over it eventually. While working with Serena's cousin Charlie Rhodes (Ivy Dickens), he develops a crush on her. Meanwhile, Charlie decides to compete again Blair's minions to become a bridesmaid in her royal wedding, and her final task is to kiss Nate. She succeeds, and it makes Diana jealous. They begin a sexual relationship that eventually turns into a public romantic relationship (I Am Number Nine). After learning Diana might lose her job in All the Pretty Sources, and searches for a way to save the day. He finds access to Gossip Girl's sources and publishes a webpage with all of them listed. Serena convinces him not to expose it, but when it's released anyway, he blames Diana; who takes responsibility. While confronting her, he discovers that William is financing The Spectator and is the reason he got the job. Diana is forced to resign, leaving Nate to be editor in chief. The first story that's brought to him is about Tripp's wife Maureen cheating on him, but after finding out it was all a lie, he instead published an article about how he plans to take the high road in scandals and it's reports on them (Rhodes to Perdition). In Riding in Town Cars With Boys, William invites Nate to accompany him to Camp David for the weekend. When Tripp finds out, he pits Nate and William against each other but Nate decides to go anyway. On the way to the airport, he witnesses Blair and Chuck's car crash. After discovering that the car Blair and Chuck crashed in was the one ordered for him (The End of the Affair?), he works with Serena to find the truth. After a confrontation with Tripp, they learn that Tripp paid Ivy's ex Max Harding to drain some of the brake fluid but got played so he did it himself and when he did so, seriously messed up the car. Tripp blames William for always pitting him and Nate against each other, and Nate doesn't disagree. He tells William that he plans to run The Spectator without him or his financial help (Father and the Bride). He meets Lola Rhodes (G.G.) and after he coaxes her for awhile, the two begin dating (Cross Rhodes). In Con-Heir, Nate is hopeful that a new investor will save the paper but he backs out after Serena, who is acting as Gossip Girl, breaks the story about Ivy bribing William van der Woodsen. Angry, he fires Serena. Due to no investors, Diana returns to the paper and power struggles with Nate, partially due to her unresolved feelings for him (It-Girl Interrupted). Wanting to help Chuck, due to Diana's recent revelation that she is his mother (Salon of the Dead), he looks into her past but finds that she barely existed before a few years prior. He reaches out to Chuck's other possible mother Elizabeth Fisher and finds she is his real mother. When Nate finds out Diana runs a secret brothel (Raiders of the Lost Art), he plans to use the information to finally kick her out of The Spectator for good. She pleads with him not to, and he ultimately decides to let her leave with a clean reputation (The Fugitives). In the season finale The Return of the Ring, Diana sends him a package enclosed with a surveillance video of the real Gossip Girl and Nate decides to find her identity to save his paper. Season Six When the season premieres, Nate is still running The Spectator; although it's getting into deeper and deeper financial trouble. He meets Sage Spence, whom he eventually starts dating (Gone Maybe Gone). He is the first publication to publish an installment of Dan's serial ''Inside Out, ''but Dan decides to publish elsewhere after Nate and the paper are threatened with a potential lawsuit from Rufus (Dirty Rotten Scandals). In Portrait of a Lady Alexander, Bart offers to back The Spectator financially but Nate declines, leading Bart to remind Nate of how his father gained success by doctoring numbers. After Dan and Serena's sex tape is leaked at Cotillion thanks to Sage, he breaks up with her (Monstrous Ball) but they get back together (It's Really Complicated). Nate doctors his earnings report and Bart uses this information to blackmail him into helping him defeat Chuck (Where the Vile Things Are) and ultimately has him arrested for fraud. He's released on bail and along with Howard, confront Bart about dropping the charges. Bart refuses to, but after his death, Nate's name is the only one left on the loan and the charges get dropped (The Revengers). In the series finale New York, I Love You XOXO, Dan gives his final chapter about being Gossip Girl for Nate to publish to save The Spectator. In the time jump, The Spectator is shown to have become a huge success and Nate is planning a mayoral run. Appearance and Style Nate is described as being muscular with golden blonde hair and sparkly green eyes. In the TV show, Nate has stunning dark blue eyes. He's considered a "golden boy" and is considered by many the most attractive boy of the Upper East Side, he's also an athlete and several girls at Constance had a crush on him, most notably Penelope Shafai. His style is very casual and laid back. He wears expensive designer clothes, but doesn't show much care for it. He wears them rumpled, and carelessly except for special occasions. Nate is shown to wear more casual clothes, as opposed to Chuck or Dan. As the show progresses, Nate matures and learns to care more for how he looks. His favorite color is blue, as seen in his wardrobe. A running theme throughout the show is how much Nate takes care in making sure his hair looks nice. Personality Nate is a very warm and trusting person. He is kind and caring, especially to his closest friends. He is charming, laidback, funny, and friendly, and it has always been in his nature to look out for people. Nate is also known for having a moral compass compared to all the other core characters in the show, especially shown when is the only main character to never send a tip to Gossip Girl. It has always been in Nate's nature to try and please everyone especially in his family, but he later realizes the wrong in trying to make everyone happy while he himself is not. He is also not as interested in all the wealth and elitist ways of the Upper East Side world. He is not comfortable with the previleges that his family's money and status give him because he thinks he does not deserve them and that they only control him. He is incredibly athletic and cares for his family deeply. Nate is also honest, and is known for being a horrible liar. Nate's negative trait might be that he is a bit hypersexualized, even getting involved with women who are much younger or older than he is. This also makes him oblivious or naive to the other agendas or schemes that his lovers might have. Because of this, Gossip Girl labels him as a "class whore." However, he is still what one would consider a good guy. Relationships (Novel) Family *Captain Archibald (father) *Mrs. Archibald (mother) Romances *Blair Waldorf (childhood crush; ex-girlfriend) *Serena van der Woodsen (childhood crush; ex-girlfriend; lost his virginity to) *Vanessa Abrams (ex-girlfriend) *Jenny Humphrey (ex-girlfriend) *Georgina Sparks (ex-girlfriend) Relationships (TV Series) Family *Howard Archibald (father) *Anne Archibald (mother) *William van der Bilt (maternal grandfather) *William van der Bilt II (maternal uncle) *Tripp van der Bilt (maternal cousin) *Maureen van der Bilt (maternal cousin-in-law; Tripp's wife) Romances * Blair Waldorf (ex-girlfriend) * Lady Catherine Beaton (affair) * Jordan Steele (kissed) * Jenny Humphrey (kissed) * Vanessa Abrams (ex-girlfriend) * Bree Buckley (ex girlfriend) * Serena van der Woodsen (ex-girlfriend; lost his virginity to) * Juliet Sharp (ex-girlfriend) * Raina Thorpe (ex-girlfriend) * Ivy Dickens (kissed) * Diana Payne (ex-girlfriend) * Lola Rhodes (ex-girlfriend) * Sage Spence (ex-girlfriend) Photos This character has a Photo Gallery! Memorable Quotes "I'm just saying, death by scarf.. not that intimidating." -The Wild Brunch (1x1) _________________________________ "The money, the drugs, the privileges? They keep us numb so we don't notice it's better in the real world." -Dare Devil (1x5) _________________________________ "Growing up, I never knew who I was supposed to be. So I'd spend all my time apologizing for the privilege and the wealth and the opportunities i felt other people deserved more than I did. And you know what I'm finally learning? You can't fight against who you are." -The Grandfather (2x19) _________________________________ "You're a good friend." -Chuck "One of us has to be." -Last Tango, Then Paris (3x22) _________________________________ "There's no such thing as too awful between friends." -The Unblairable Lightness of Being _________________________________ "I'm having tons of sex, I never have to eat dinner alone, and best part of all: I don't have to talk about anything!" -Belles de Jour (4x1) _________________________________ "Well, the zip codes might be different but douche bags are the same wherever you go." -Yes, Then Zero (5x1) _________________________________ "I'm paying too much attention to the wrong girls and not enough to the right ones." -G.G. _________________________________ Skills and Hobbies * '''Lacrosse - '''In seasons one, two, and three, Nate plays lacrosse for St. Jude's and Columbia. He was a captain on the team at St. Jude's. * '''Track & Field/Cross Country - '''Besides lacrosse, Nate was an all star cross country runner. Trivia * His favorite movie is ''The Sound of Music. '' * He is the only main character to end the series single, and producer Stephanie Savage says that the decision for him to remain single was to show his growth on his own with drama or girlfriends. * He has a surprisingly high IQ, according to Dan. * He enjoys playing games on the Wii, and ''Call of Duty. '' * Out of the five main characters, Nate has appeared in the least amount of episodes (115/121). de:Nate Archibald es:Nate Archibald Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Books Category:Archibald Family